1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor based illuminating apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical semiconductor illuminating is apparatus having a gate unit for replacing a power supply efficiently.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, an illuminating apparatus is installed in a ceiling and used for indoor lamps in a home or office, or in an industrial workplace. When the power supply that is mounted inside the illuminating apparatus needs to be replaced due to damage or wearing out, the illuminating apparatus is removed from the ceiling and disassembled to replace the power supply. After replacing the power supply, the illuminating apparatus is reassembled and reinstalled to the ceiling. These steps consume a lot of time and effort and may cause inconvenience to users. In addition, when the ceiling is high, a device such as a ladder is required to reach the illuminating apparatus.
Therefore, in order to replace the power support efficiently, it is required to reach the power supply easily.
In another example, the illuminating apparatus is fixed to a ceiling or a structure by a device, such as a bracket. Usually, the bracket is fixed directly to a housing by a fastener, such as a bolt or nut. However, as the fastener is the only device fixed with the bracket, so that the bracket may not operate properly due to the weight of the housing.
Therefore, in order to hold the bracket with the housing without malfunction, it is required to have an additional supporting device.
In another example, an illuminating apparatus has a heat sink to dissipate the heat created by a power supply or a semiconductor device. The heat sink may be formed inside a housing, in which a suitable layout-structure is necessary considering the power supply.
Therefore, it is required to have a layout-structure allowing the heat sink and the power supply to coexist.
In another example, an illuminating apparatus has a heat sink to dissipate the heat created by a power supply or a semiconductor device. Using natural convection circulation are an effective and an inexpensive way to dissipate the heat.
Therefore, using natural convection is an effective method to dissipate the heat.